The technique disclosed herein relates to a grille shutter control device of a vehicle.
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-119384 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-013638 by way of example, a technique has been known, in which an engine is covered with an encapsulation member or a heat-retaining cover exhibiting heat insulating properties for the purpose of improving fuel consumption by quick warming upon re-start of the engine and a grille shutter is controlled to a closed state upon key OFF to retain heat in an engine room.